


Not Gonna Ask

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is done with them, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Arthur knows when to just walk away from Merlin and Gwaine.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #381:eternity/not what it looks





	Not Gonna Ask

“Arthur, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Gwaine, I’m not even going to ask. However, if there is still a baby dragon in my castle by the time I return from my picnic with Gwen, you and Merlin had better start running for the hills.”

“Hehe…”

“I told you, Gwaine. I told you he’d catch us. But no, you insisted-”

“Oh, come on, Merlin. It’s your dragon, damn it.”

“Aithusa, bite him.”

Arthur’s voice drifted from the doorway he’d walked through while the two men were having their hissed argument. “Yes, Aithusa. Bite him, then bite Merlin for good measure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
